


Broken GayDar

by An_enby_author



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie’s band name is broken gaydar, Reggie’s parents suck, im very proud of myself for thinking of it, this is kinda a band au but the whole show is kinda a band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_enby_author/pseuds/An_enby_author
Summary: Reggie and Alex are childhood friends and are both in bands. Reggie has his own called Broken GayDar, a group of misfits who needed an escape from home. While Alex is in a band called Julie and The Phantoms, with his neighbor, Julie, Luke Julie’s boyfriend, and some of her friends. At one of Reggie’s concerts the two bands meet each other, though Alex and Reggie, and become friends. Reggie gains feelings for Luke but they both have a girlfriend. This new found friend ship makes an up coming battle of the band more challenging than expected, and the winner gets to go on tour with Fall Out Boy.I will say the first three relationship tags will be the end game.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. This is just me introducing the oc’s in Reggie’s band

  
Sam- they/them, aro/ace, a weird emo-punk mix I can’t quite describe, lead guitarist. Reggie’s next door neighbor and parents are constantly fighting as well. (This character is lo-key based on me and their home life is what mine was like before my father left.)short pixie cut brown hair, naturally but it’s constantly dyed a different color. White with freckles and green eyes   
  


Alice- twin sister to Sam, she/they, bi, stereotypical bisexual style, same home life and location as Sam. Dark brown hair that goes halfway down her back, chocolate brown eyes, with olive toned skin and light freckles. Oh yeah, she plays drums   
  


Charlie- he/him sam’s best friend and Alice’s boyfriend, pan, he is never not wearing a hoodie and that’s all I can say to describe his style. A few streets over from Sam, Alice, and Reggie. Black, with curly black hair and brown eyes, he’s the rhythm guitarist. His home life isn’t bad, his parents just don’t care so he acts out to try to get their attention, until he joined Broken GayDar. 

Katie- Reggie’s girl friend, she’s not in the band she’s straight and lo key a bitch, she’s in dirty candy though. No one likes her but Reggie can’t see how toxic she is, typically straight girl style. White, blonde hair and blue eyes, ya know stereotypical popular girl. 


	2. Okay, now the story is actually starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie has his first performance and the two bands meet each other and go to dinner and head to hang out at Julie’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is 99 biker friends, by bowling for soup, I only changed some of the lyrics to fit the plot.

“One minute till show time.” A worker shouted at the 15 year olds and one 17 year old back stage. Reggie grabbed his bass and slung the strap over his shoulder. Sam and Charlie copied Reggie’s actions with their guitars while Alice picked up her drum sticks.

“today I’m introducing a new band, please welcome to the stage, Broken GayDar!” A man said and the band members got in their places. Reggie turned his head and looked at his bandmates as they started the song. _  
  
Such a big man, such a little boy_

Reggie sang as any anxieties and fears he had disappearing as he strummed the strings of his bass. 

_I think it all goes back to your tiny  
Pick-up truck in the driveway,  
With a sticker on the window  
"Rest in Peace Number 3".   
Tell all your friends_   
_How you put him in his place._   
_7 pounds of makeup_   
_Just to hide his beat up face._   
_Such a pretty face._

Tears formed at Reggie’s eyes as he locked eyes with Alex, his best friend, in the crowd, the only one not on stage who would know the story behind this song. 

_It takes a tough man to slap him around._   
_Such a bad guy to keep such a good boy down._   
_He’s wearing shades but we all see_   
_Behind the tinted glass._   
_And I've got 99 biker friends_   
_That wanna kick your ass._

The music increased and Reggie sang louder as he got to the chorus.

_You tell him that you're sorry  
Blame it on the beer  
Your dad was mean to you  
Your friends think you're an ass hole  
And I do too  
Overcompensating, for your small shoes  
Taking him away, but you won't say when  
Hold him in your arms tell him this won't happen again  
When will this end?_

_Well, it takes a tough man to slap him around  
Such a bad guy to keep such a good boy down  
He’s wearing shades but we all see, behind the tinted glass  
And I've got 99 biker friends, that want _ _to kick your..._

_I wish Bruce Lee was here right now  
(With his fists of fury)  
With his trusty nun-  
Chuck Norris is still alive  
So let's call up Walker, Texas Ranger  
All the dudes from Danger Danger  
Get me A-Team, 50-Cent with his bling-bling  
And a couple of prison guards (Somebody get a rope... Yeah, how bout it, man)_

Reggie sung the lyrics with passion, this was the frost song he wrote, when things with his dad were really bad. The band came to a unanimous decision to play this song for their first show.   
  
_It takes a tough man to slap him around  
Such a bad guy to keep such a good boy down  
You're such a tough guy I can't wait to bring you down  
He’s wearing shades but we all see, behind the tinted glass  
And I've got 99 biker friends, that want to kick your ass  
  
(99 biker friends)  
I hope that you can run fast  
(99 biker friends)  
Start running now  
(99 biker friends)  
We're gonna kick your ass!_

The final note of the song played they all took a bow and Reggie said “thank you, we’re Broken GayDar, tell your friends.” And then they all walked off stage. Once they were off stage they all exchanged hugs and Alice and Charlie shared a quick kiss. Before a boy with blonde hair, Alex, and some others approached the quartet. “Alex! I’m glad you made it.” Reggie said hugging his childhood friend. “I wouldn’t miss it.” Alex responded, “oh yeah, these are my band mates Julie, Luke, and Bobby.” Alex introduced his band mates, remembering their presence.

“these are mine, Sam, Alice, and Charlie.” Reggie said. The groups exchanged pleasantries and talk for a little bit.

“do you guys want to get something to eat? I’m starving.” Sam asked, though Sam was always hungry.

“Yes!” The group responded.

They walked to a nearby diner where they sat in a booth in the back. “So how do you all know each other?” Charlie asked the members of Julie and The Phantoms.

“oh umm, Julie and Bobby are my neighbors and Luke is Julie’s boyfriend.” Alex explained “how do you guys know each other?” Alex asked.

”oh, Sam and Alice are twins, and their Reggie’s neighbor and I’m dating Alice.” Charlie explained “are you dating anyone?” Charlie asked Alex, not knowing if he stepped over the line.

“oh yeah, his name is Willie he was gonna come but he got pulled into work, his boss is an asshole. Sam are you dating anyone?” Alex asked, pulling Sam into their discussion.

“oh no, I’m aro/ace.” They simply stated “but I played Cupid for years with these to idiots,” they pointed to Alice and Charlie “and my current project is finding Reggie a decent significant other, his current girlfriend is a bitch, and he can’t see it is the worst part.” Sam explained.   
  


“that sounds stress full.” Alex said.   
  


“it is.” The conversation continued, Bobby, Julie and Alice eventually joining, while Reggie and Luke were stuck in their own conversation, an obvious immediate connection, but everyone but them saw it. They walked back to Reggie’s and the rest of Broken GayDar’s neighborhood so they could pick up some stuff before they went to Julie’s house to hang out some more. When they got to Julie’s house they were greeted by two more people, Carrie, Bobby’s sister, and her girlfriend Flynn, everyone knew who Carrie was, she was the leader of a dance group called deity candy, that Reggie’s girlfriend, Katie, was in. 


End file.
